Bem debaixo do meu focinho
by Laarc
Summary: Nick Wilde tinha quase tudo que um bom mamífero podia querer: casa própria; um relacionamento decente com os seus pais; reconhecimento no trabalho; e amigos leais e insubstituíveis. E, agora, para que tudo ficasse perfeito em sua vida, ele estava mais do que disposto a arrumar uma esposa. Ou a história de como Nick foi o último a saber que estava apaixonado por Judy Hopps.
1. Bem debaixo do meu focinho

Zootopia e seus personagens não me pertencem

*Bem debaixo do meu focinho*

A ideia surgiu do nada.

Na verdade, não. Não foi assim tão do nada.

Já era tarde da noite e Nick estava quase finalizando uma de suas rondas rotineiras pela praça Saara quando achou por bem comprar um café numa lanchonete próxima. Estacionou o carro da polícia numa vaga espaçosa e, antes que pudesse trancar o veículo, escutou uma voz que não lhe era nada estranha, embora já fizesse vários anos desde a última vez que a ouvira.

— Ah, mas quem diria! Nicholas Wilde! Há quanto tempo!

A raposa virou a cabeça na direção da voz e sentiu um sorriso escorregar vagarosamente pelo seu focinho ao ver uma velha hiena caminhando com certa dificuldade em sua direção.

— Se não é o velho Chuckles! — Disse ao cumprimentar o outro mamífero. Fitou o predador da cabeça aos pés, reparando no casaco grande que cobria o corpo magro e de pelo ralo e na bengala que o ajudava a ficar de pé, e logo prosseguiu: — Tem o quê? Uns bons anos que não nos esbarramos por aí, não?

— Da última vez que te vi, sua raposa trambiqueira — Respondeu a hiena com bom humor, entre uma risada e outra. — você estava procurando um idiota para comprar aquele pelo de gambá fedido que você tinha arrumado.

— O pior é que eu acabei encontrando um comprador — A raposa coçou atrás da orelha e seu sorriso ficou um pouco mais amarelado do que antes, não muito contente por ser relembrado do fiasco que fora a venda do tapete de pelo de gambá para o poderoso chefão do crime de Tundratown. — Mas que tal mudarmos de assunto? Como tem andado, Chuckles? Como vai o bar?

A hiena fez um gesto de mais ou menos com a pata.

— Vai indo... vai indo... Sabe como são as coisas, não sabe, Nick? Um dia bom, o outro... nem tanto — O oficial respondeu com um sorriso complacente e um meneio curto de cabeça, e a hiena logo continuou falando: — Mas quero saber de você. Todo fardado, elegante... ...Eu vi no jornal, sabia? A primeira raposa a fazer parte do DPZ. Seus pais devem ter ficado extasiados com a notícia!

O peito de Nick inflou de orgulho. Já fazia um pouco mais de um ano desde que começara a trabalhar no Departamento de Polícia de Zootopia e já deveria estar mais do que acostumado com os comentários e elogios que escutava pela rua. No entanto, Nick estava longe – anos-luz de distância – de se acostumar com isso.

— É muito bom ver que resolveu abandonar aquela vida ruim de vigarista. Você sempre teve potencial para ser bem mais do que o trambiqueiro barato que era.

— Ora, ora, Chuckles! Eu não era um trambiqueiro barato — Murmurou e, colocando a pata sobre o peito, fingiu uma expressão magoada. — Eu era um ótimo trambiqueiro. E se me lembro bem, meu velho, você já caiu em muitos dos meus truques.

Eles riram, e riram bem alto, até que a hiena, depois de se recompor e recuperar o fôlego, pousou a pata sobre o ombro de Nick e disse:

— Está bem, você venceu. Admito que você sempre conseguia me enganar. Mas é muito bom saber que você está usando a sua criatividade e astúcia para pegar criminosos e manter a nossa Zootopia segura. Você é um bom mamífero, Nick. E merece uma vida boa.

As palavras sinceras fizeram a raposa sorrir.

— Nós todos merecemos — Comentou, um pouco tímido.

— É, acho que merecemos sim. Bem, oficial Wilde, foi um prazer te ver! E passe lá no meu bar para conversarmos qualquer dia desses. Pode até levar a sua senhora, se quiser. Será um prazer conhecê-la.

— Como? A minha senhora? — Indagou a raposa, confusa, e a hiena arregalou os olhos.

— Não vai me dizer que não arrumou uma companheira ainda! Nicholas, Nicholas, — Murmurou o predador, batendo a bengala na calçada enquanto se afastava devagarzinho de Nick. — às vezes, nós passamos tanto tempo sozinhos que aprendemos a não depender de ninguém mais além de nós mesmo e acabamos nos acostumamos com essa vida fria e solitária. Mas ouça o conselho dessa hiena velha: não há nada melhor do que ter alguém ao nosso lado. Então, quando encontrar a sua futura senhora Wilde, não se esqueça de mim! Faço questão de que me apresente a ela.

 _~Zootopia~_

O conselho de velho Chuckles tomou conta da cabeça de Nick, que não conseguia pensar em outra coisa que não fosse aquilo. A raposa, então, passou a avaliar a sua vida, a sua rotina e até mesmo a pensar no seu futuro.

E ele precisava admitir que nunca – nem antes, nem depois de entrar para o DPZ – tinha parado para pensar no seu futuro ou em como ele queria que fosse esse futuro. Muito menos tinha parado para pensar em arrumar uma esposa.

— Nick? Tá tudo bem?

Ele piscou algumas vezes ao ouvir da voz de Judy e olhou para a coelha sentada ao seu lado na mesa do departamento.

— Hum? Tá tudo bem, sim. Cenourinha. Por que pergunta?

Judy deixou a caneta de lado, sobre a mesa, e afastou alguns papéis antes de encarar a raposa.

— Porque você está estranho. Sei lá... tá tão calado. E isso não é de hoje. Já faz alguns dias que você está assim. Sabe, Nick... se... se estiver acontecendo alguma coisa, você sempre pode conversar comigo — Ela ofereceu, cheia de sinceridade e boas intenções, e Nick coçou os pelos da nuca.

— É que — Começou ele, num ar pensativo. — eu estive pensando.

— Pensando em quê? — Perguntou a coelha, curiosa. — Vamos, me conta!

— Ai, tá bom! Tá bom! — Ele deixou escapar uma risada. — Você já pensou em se casar?

— Casar? — Sussurrou ela, a voz quase falhando, e Nick percebeu como as bochechas da coelha ficaram subitamente vermelhas. — Ah, não sei. Por que perguntou isso? Você... você está pensando em se casar, Nick?

Ele não a respondeu de imediato. Estranhou a repentina mudança de entonação de Judy, o modo como ela aparentou ficar tão tímida a respeito do assunto e como ela baixou um pouco o olhar, não o fitando mais nos olhos, mas o mirando de esguelha. Tentou entender porque ela ficara assim tão de repente e, não encontrando nenhuma resposta, apenas deu de ombros e deixou suas dúvidas de lado.

— Na verdade, nunca tinha parado para pensar — Disse e entrelaçou os dedos das patas atrás da cabeça. — Só que, de uns dias pra cá, eu... eu comecei a pensar sobre isso sim.

Os olhos violetas de Judy se arregalaram.

— Você começou?

— É, comecei. Sei lá, Cenourinha! Acho que faz parte da vida, não é? Ter um bom emprego, uma casa boa, amigos bons. Eu já tenho tudo isso... só está faltando uma esposa pra ficar tudo perfeito.

— Nossa, Nick! Isso é muito legal. Muito legal mesmo — Judy suspirou e fitou a raposa com um olhar sonhador e meio abobalhado.

Nick, então, imaginou que o comportamento esquisito dela tinha alguma coisa a ver com o assunto de casamento, afinal de contas, coelhos eram mesmo criaturas pra lá de emotivas.

Sem contar que adoravam um casamento.

— É legal pra caramba, né?! Um pouco assustador, mas legal — Concordou ele com um sorriso largo. — Agora, eu só preciso procurar pela raposa perfeita para ocupar a vaga de senhora Wilde.

A expressão sonhadora de Judy se desfez ao som daquelas palavras.

— Uma r-raposa? — Inquiriu ela, baixinho, baixinho, e Nick, alheio à nítida decepção que, agora, estava mais do que visível no semblante da coelha, assentiu com vigor.

— Claro! Uma raposa! O problema é que isso vai ser um pouco difícil, porque não conheço muitas raposas aqui em Zootopia. Muito menos raposas que tem uma boa reputação, sem querer ser preconceituoso com a minha própria espécie. Não, não! Só estou sendo realista.

Judy anuiu fracamente e se levantou da cadeira, não tardando a dar as costas ao parceiro.

— Tenho certeza de que vai encontrar uma... uma boa raposa — Murmurejou ela, muito sem vontade. — Boa sorte com isso, Nick. Eu vou... vou pegar um café.

— Obrigado, Cenourinha! E será que poderia me trazer um também? Um dedinho de leite e duas colheres de açúcar. Você sabe como eu gosto, não sabe?

 _~Zootopia~_

Para surpresa – e alegria – de Nick, ele não demorou muito para encontrar uma raposa que aparentava ser uma excelente candidata à vaga de senhora Wilde. Isso porque, cerca de duas semanas depois de confessar a Judy sua vontade de encontrar uma companheira e de se casar, o oficial andava pela recepção do departamento ao lado de sua parceira contra o crime quando viu uma raposa fêmea conversando com Benjamin Garramansa.

— Preciso fazer um boletim de ocorrência — Disse a raposa – uma bela e esguia raposa de pelo vermelho dourado e olhos amendoados. — A minha carteira desapareceu. Todos os meus documentos, meus cartões de crédito...

— Mas isso é mesmo terrível! — Garramansa quase gritou, horrorizado, apertando as bochechas gordas com as patas engorduradas de rosquinhas. — Eu, no seu lugar, ficaria apavorado! Imagine... meus documentos e meus cartões de crédito sumindo... não que eu tenha muitos cartões de crédito, o salário não é lá essas coisas e não me permite muito luxo, mas mesmo assim seria horrível! Você não está preocupada com o que aconteceu?

A raposa suspirou fundo.

— Eu estou muito preocupada, senhor policial! É por isso que estou aqui para fazer um boletim de ocorrência.

— Ah! Sim, um boletim de ocorrência — Repetiu o guepardo obeso. — Essa foi uma ótima ideia. Eu também faria um boletim de ocorrência se estivesse nessa mesma situação que você. Felizmente, não estou! Porque, se eu estivesse, sério, moça, eu estaria em pânico. Pânico! Sabia que eu tenho uma foto autografada da Gazella na minha carteira? O que seria de mim se me roubarem essa relíquia?

A raposa enterrou o focinho nas patas, num misto de perceptível desespero e impaciência, e Nick, sentindo muita pena dela, resolveu se aproximar para tentar ajudá-la.

— Um B.O.? Acho que posso resolver isso para você, senhorita.

— Você pode? — A raposa ergueu o rosto na hora e encarou o oficial com olhos enormes e marejados. — Nossa! Muito obrigada, oficial...

— Wilde. Nick Wilde. Mas pode me chamar só de Nick — Respondeu ele e, por algum motivo, deu uma piscadinha para a raposa, que corou e esboçou um sorriso pequeno e tímido.

Ele e essa outra raposa – que se chamava Delilah Sunset, por sinal – conversaram por um bom tempo ali na recepção do departamento. E, em nenhum momento dos exatos 17 minutos e 38 segundos em que esteve conversando com Delilah, Nick olhou para a coelha que ele acabara por deixar para trás, e que ficou parada no meio da recepção testemunhando, com uma expressão triste e abalada, a troca de palavras e olhares entre as duas raposas.

 _~Zootopia~_

Aquele encontro totalmente ao acaso entre Nick e Delilah rendeu frutos, tanto que, três dias depois dela ter ido ao DPZ fazer um boletim de ocorrência, os dois saíram para jantar. E aquele foi apenas o primeiro de muitos e muitos e muitos jantares, cinemas, piqueniques, passeios e visitas um à casa do outro.

A cada encontro que tinha com Delilah, Nick se descobria mais e mais encantado com a raposa de pelo vermelho dourado. Tão encantado que nada mais parecia importar em sua vida. Tudo se resumia a Delilah.

A linda e divertida e educada e maravilhosa Delilah!

E ela era, para ele, uma companhia tão, mas tão maravilhosa que, quando completaram quatro meses de namoro, Nick chegou a conclusão de que era ela a raposa perfeita para preencher a vaga de senhora Wilde.

E decidiu que a pediria em casamento.

— Eu decidi uma coisa hoje, Finnick, e quero que você seja o primeiro a saber — O oficial deixou de lado a latinha de cerveja e encarou o amigo de longa data, que o encarou de volta com dúvida e curiosidade no olhar, não sabendo ao certo o que Nick queria lhe dizer. — Eu pensei muito e... e decidi que vou me casar.

A resposta da pequena raposa-do-deserto demorou a vir, mas, quando veio, foi na forma de um sorriso gigante e de uma risada de euforia.

— Nick! — Explodiu o pequeno mamífero, dando um soco animado no braço do antigo parceiro de trapaças. — Seu malandro! Eu sabia, eu sabia! Desde o dia em que ela ameaçou te prender por causa de sonegação de renda, eu sabia que você não ia resistir! Aquele rabinho de pompom te fisgou mesmo, hein!

Ele riu forte e escandalosamente e deu mais alguns soquinhos no braço do amigo. E Nick, por sua vez, piscou e piscou e piscou, tentando – em vão – entender do que Finnick estava falando.

— Rabinho de pompom? Sonegação de renda? Finnick... do que está falando? A Delilah nunca me ameaçou por causa de sonegação de renda.

O sorriso evaporou do focinho de Finnick, e o mamífero fitou o amigo com estranheza.

— Delilah? Quem diabos é Delilah?

Nick suspirou e esfregou uma pata no rosto.

— Delilah é a minha namorada. A raposa que eu pretendo pedir em casamento.

— Você tá namorando uma... raposa? — O pequeno predador indagou, sentindo-se extremamente confuso. — Desde quando? E o que foi que aconteceu com aquela sua adorada parceira? A policial comedora de cenoura?

— Você está falando da Judy?

Finnick revirou os olhos.

— É claro que tô falando da Judy! Você costumava ser mais esperto, Nick. Tá mais devagar que um bicho preguiça.

— Peraí, peraí, peraí — Pediu o oficial, gesticulando agitadamente. — Você achou que eu ia pedir a Judy... Judy Hopps, a minha parceira e amiga, em casamento? Por quê?

A raposa-do-deserto escarrou.

— Por quê? Talvez porque vocês são, sei lá, os queridinhos de Zootopia? A dupla do século, os parceiros inseparáveis, os heróis da cidade, coisas assim. E vocês não estavam juntos? Quando é que terminaram?

Nick precisou respirar fundo antes de responder.

Uma vez.

Duas vezes.

Três vezes.

— Finnick — Proferiu com uma seriedade que lhe era incomum. — Eu a Judy nunca estivemos juntos.

O outro predador coçou o queixo e, mais uma vez, escarrou.

— Ah, é? Porque eu acho que todo mundo achava que vocês estavam juntos, Nick. Inclusive a própria Judy.

 _~Zootopia~_

Depois daquela conversa com Finnick, Nick se permitiu prestar um pouco menos de atenção em Delilah e mais nas coisas que aconteciam ao seu redor.

E foi assim que ele notou que tudo parecia estar muito diferente do que se lembrava, principalmente no departamento de polícia. Notou que os outros oficiais – em especial as fêmeas – lhe lançavam, de quando em quando, olhares julgadores e carregados de repreensão. Garramansa não mais o cumprimentava com alegria, mas sim com frieza e um quê de desapontamento. E até mesmo o próprio chefe Bogo parecia ter se tornado mais ríspido com a raposa – se isso lá fosse possível. Todavia, nenhuma mudança observada foi maior e mais notável do que a que ocorrera em Judy. Porque Judy não parecia ser mais aquela coelha cheia de energia, otimismo e entusiasmo que ele conhecera e tanto admirava. Agora, Nick percebera com um aperto no peito, Judy estava mais contida, mais apática e bem mais triste do que jamais estivera.

E ele não gostava nem um pouco de vê-la tristonha e deprimida daquele jeito.

— Cenourinha, será que a gente podia conversar?

Ele a chamou um dia, quando deixavam o salão de reuniões. Notou – porque foi impossível não notar – os olhares perigosos que Francine e uma policial texugo cujo nome ele não se recordava lhe lançaram e engoliu em seco, afrouxando o nó da gravata enquanto as oficiais passavam ao seu lado.

— Sobre o que quer conversar? — Perguntou ela, soando derrotada e infeliz, e Nick, novamente, experimentou mais um aperto no peito.

Seria possível Finnick estar certo?

— É que eu... bem... — Ele titubeou, não encontrando as melhores palavras para se expressar. — É que... Judy... você me não me parece muito bem. Está acontecendo alguma coisa? Sabe, da mesma forma que você disse que eu poderia conversar com você sempre que precisasse, você também pode contar comigo. Então, se estiver se sentindo triste e quiser abrir o coração, essa raposa aqui será todo ouvidos! Eu não tenho orelhas grandes feito as suas, mas elas escutam bem assim mesmo.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e mordeu o lábio inferior com os dentes grandes. Por um instante, Nick podia jurar ter visto lágrimas se formando nos olhos violetas dela, entretanto, no instante seguinte, as lágrimas desapareceram, restando apenas a mesma tristeza que vira antes.

— Não tenho nada para te dizer. Eu estou bem. Está tudo bem — Garantiu ela, e Nick não acreditou em uma só palavra.

— Você é uma péssima mentirosa — Afirmou. — Cenourinha, eu estou falando sério... se tiver algo acontecendo, eu preciso que você me diga. Você tá muito estranha. Na verdade, não é só você. Francine está me olhando como se eu fosse algum tipo de supervilão desprezível, aquela texugo que nunca lembro o nome parece que tem nojo de mim, e até o Ben tá mais esquisito que o normal. O nível de ódio que estou sentindo está nas alturas, e eu não tô entendendo absolutamente nada!

Judy deixou escapar um suspiro cansado e, sem encarar a raposa nos olhos, disse, sua voz ainda soando murcha e sem vida:

— Eles estão apenas... deixando o profissionalismo de lado. Muito de lado — A resposta pouco satisfez Nick, que teve a forte impressão de que havia muita coisa por trás daquelas palavras. Muita coisa mesmo — Pode deixar que vou conversar com eles. Logo, logo vão parar com isso. Agora, vamos voltar ao trabalho, está bem?

Ela seguiu andando ao terminar de falar, afastando-se de Nick, que permaneceu parado bem onde estava, as patas plantadas no chão, o coração pequenininho e a consciência, por algum motivo, pesando toneladas.

 _~Zootopia~_

— Mãe, se eu te dissesse que estou namorando e que pretendo pedir a minha namorada em casamento, o que você diria?

A mamãe Wilde se sobressaltou com a inesperada revelação feita pelo filho e abandonou o pano de prato e a louça molhada na mesma hora, correndo até Nick e o encarando com uma alegria contagiante.

— Eu diria que você anda me dando notícias maravilhosas ultimamente. E que deveria trazer a Judy aqui para um jantar especial! Isso merece uma comemoração!

Nick massageou os olhos com as pontas dos dedos e, após um hiato de silêncio, perguntou:

— Por que você pensou logo na Judy?

A velha raposa deu de ombros.

— Porque é óbvio, ora. Digo... você sempre me pareceu tão apaixonado por ela... e ela por você. Sem contar que formam um belo casal. Só a Mãe Natureza sabe porque demoraram tanto para se entenderem e começarem a namorar. E para não dizer que isso é conversa fiada de mãe, saiba que os vizinhos também pensam o mesmo. Eles até estavam me perguntando sobre vocês dois um dia desses.

— Mãe — Começou ele, incerto de como prosseguiria depois de escutar aquilo. — Eu não estou namorando a Judy. Nunca estive. Eu... eu estou namorando um raposa.

Os ombros dela murcharam na mesma hora, e uma expressão surpresa tomou conta do seu semblante.

— Uma raposa? Nick! Desde quando? E quem é essa raposa?

— O nome dela é Delilah. Estamos juntos há quase cinco meses.

— Cinco meses e já está pensando em pedi-la em casamento? — Indagou ela, preocupada e um pouco ofendida por ainda não ter sido apresentada à tal raposa. — Não acha que está se precipitando muito?

Ele fez que não com a cabeça.

— Eu sei que parece rápido, mas... Delilah é a raposa certa pra mim. Ela é engraçada e esperta e bonita. É uma raposa adorável!

A mãe franziu um pouco o cenho ao ouvir a resposta do filho.

— E é por isso que vai pedi-la em casamento? Porque ela é engraçada, esperta e bonita? Querido, será que não está se esquecendo de alguma coisa, digamos... essencial aos casamentos?

Ele pareceu refletir sobre o assunto por alguns breves segundos, a pata sob o queixo e o olhar pensativo. E então, mais uma vez, fez que não com a cabeça e abriu um sorriso enorme e que deixava à mostra os dentes brancos e pontiagudos.

— Não! Definitivamente não estou me esquecendo de nada.

— Ah, está bem! — Exclamou a velha raposa, abanando a pata no ar e esboçando um sorriso forçado e pra lá de amarelo. — Se é isso mesmo o que quer, que seja. Tudo o que importa é a sua felicidade. Se essa raposa te faz feliz, Nicholas, então eu e o seu pai também estamos felizes.

 _~Zootopia~_

O problema é que, antes da conversa que teve com Finnick – e antes da desastrosa e nada esclarecedora conversa com Judy –, Nick estava mesmo se sentindo feliz e bastante seguro sobre deixar Delilah fazer parte do seu futuro. Depois daquela conversa, contudo, e, principalmente, depois de conversar com a sua mãe, ele já não se sentia mais tão feliz assim.

Nem seguro do que queria.

E sua felicidade e segurança decaíram muito depois de perceber como Judy andava sempre abatida desde que ele começara a namorar, e de como sua mãe, Finnick e, pelo visto, o DPZ em peso tinham total convicção de que ele e a coelha formavam um belo casal.

Uma raposa e uma coelha. O que deveria ser o casal mais improvável e esquisito de todos os tempos era, estranhamente, o casal em que todos pareciam apostar suas fichas e pelo qual, por algum motivo, todos torciam fervorosamente. E Nick – pobre e confuso Nick – não entendia aquilo direito. Ele nunca pensara em Judy como sendo nada além de uma amiga. Claro, uma amiga extremamente especial, divertida, charmosa, leal e corajosa. Uma amiga que ele adorava e cuja companhia e amizade eram os maiores presentes que ele poderia desejar. Uma amiga por quem seria capaz de dar a própria vida caso fosse necessário – e isso sem pensar duas vezes. Uma amiga que ele queria ter sempre ao seu lado, porque, só de pensar numa vida sem Judy Hopps – num futuro que não envolvesse a coelha –, Nick já era até capaz de sentir seu coração começar a parar de bater.

Sem Judy, a sua vida não tinha mais sentido algum. Porque, para ele, Judy não faria apenas parte do seu futuro.

Ela era o seu futuro.

E Nick só foi entender isso – mas entender de verdade mesmo, de alma e coração – quando, num belo dia, enquanto se arrumava para mais um encontro com Delilah, ele viu a programação da televisão ser bruscamente interrompida para a transmissão de uma cobertura policial ao vivo.

Ao que tudo indicava, uma galeria de lojas localizada nas proximidades de Savana Central tinha sido assaltada, e os assaltantes – um grupo de três jaguares e dois diabos-da-tasmânia – iniciaram um tiroteio com a polícia. Um tiroteio que terminara com dois policiais baleados.

— Apesar de um dos assaltantes, um diabo-da-tasmânia, ter conseguido escapar, os outros quatro foram rendidos pela polícia — A repórter, uma jovem jaguatirica vestida num belo terninho cinza, comunicou. — O DPZ ainda não informou a identidade dos dois oficiais baleados na troca de tiros. Tudo o que sabemos até o momento é que os dois já foram levados ao Hospital Central. Em breve, teremos mais notícias sobre a situação. Fiquem agora com a programação normal.

A música irritante do plantão televisivo ribombou pelos ouvidos de Nick, e a raposa, com a respiração presa na garganta e o sangue congelado nas veias, pegou o celular que estava sobre a cama e ligou imediatamente para Judy.

A resposta que obteve em nada o tranquilizou, pois foi a pior possível: a temida mensagem automática dizendo que o número para o qual ligara se encontrava fora da área de cobertura ou desligado pelo cliente.

Com as patas trêmulas, ligou de novo e, de novo, obteve a mesma resposta nefasta de antes.

O celular de Judy estava incomunicável.

— Droga, Cenourinha! — Ele resmungou em voz alta, pegou as chaves do carro, meteu a carteira no bolso da calça e saiu de casa feito um lunático, a camisa social ainda por abotoar e aparelho celular esquecido sobre a cama.

Continuou resmungando por todo o caminho até o hospital, xingando a coelha e, ao mesmo tempo, rezando para que não fosse ela uma das feridas. E ela não tinha nada que estar entre os feridos, porque Judy, assim como ele, deveria estar de folga naquele dia.

Mas ela não estava.

— Sua coelha boba, se estiver ferida — Murmurou para si mesmo, as patas apertando o volante do carro. — Se você estiver ferida, Judy... ...por favor, não esteja ferida!

Ele chegou ao hospital minutos depois, ofegante, o pelo todo eriçado e o olhar esgazeado. Trotou até a recepção e antes que conseguisse sequer abrir a boca para perguntar à atendente pelos oficiais do DPZ que tinham dado entrada no hospital, ouviu uma voz.

A voz dela.

— Nick? O que está fazendo aqui?

A coelha estava parada próxima ao bebedouro, o uniforme um pouco sujo de poeira, terra e fuligem, bem como o focinho e as patas. Tirando isso, ela parecia estar bem.

Ela parecia estar muito bem.

— Você não está ferida — Sussurrou ele, correndo em direção a Judy e a abraçando com força. — Eu vi a reportagem, Judy — Desabafou, segurando-a em seus braços. — Eu vi a reportagem e eu sabia que você estaria na ronda de Savana Central hoje. Eu sabia e... e aquela jaguatirica falou que dois policiais tinham sido baleados e... e eu tentei te ligar e só dava aquela porcaria de mensagem dizendo que seu telefone estava desligado. E eu achei... eu achei que você...

— Tá tudo bem — Ela o tranquilizou numa voz indulgente e suave, retornando o abraço e correndo as patas pelo pela camisa amarrotada de Nick. — Fangmeyer e Hegna foram baleados, mas pelo que o doutor disse, não foi nada grave. Eu vim acompanhá-los porque não podem ficar sozinhos. E o meu celular sofreu um pequeno acidente. Ele acabou caindo do meu bolso em algum momento da confusão e foi pisoteado por um civil... Um hipopótamo. Não consegui recuperar nem o chip.

Ele respirou fundo e deixou as palavras assentarem em sua mente. Sentindo o peito menos dolorido e bem menos apertado, desfez o abraço, mas optou por não se afastar de Judy.

— Quem é Hegna? — Perguntou, e Judy riu. E foi tão bom ouvir aquela risada – tão espontânea e verdadeira – que Nick nem percebeu quando ele mesmo começou a rir.

— É a texugo, Nick! Sério, já está passando da hora de você aprender o nome dela — Devagar, Judy ajeitou a camisa desabotoada da raposa e começou a abotoá-la. Numa voz mais baixa e mansa, disse: — Não precisava ficar tão preocupado. Você sabe que eu sei me virar.

— Claro que precisava. Você estava sem o seu parceiro ao seu lado. E eu sempre me preocupo quando não estou ao seu lado... mesmo sabendo que, na maioria das vezes, é você quem acaba me tirando das encrencas.

Os dois se fitaram em silêncio, Judy ainda abotoando vagarosamente a camisa de Nick, e Nick não ousando se afastar um passo sequer de Judy. Foi quando que, de repente, ela suspirou fundo e o pegou pela pata, guiando-o até o banco mais afastado e escondidinho da recepção.

— Cenourinha? — Indagou ele, lançando a ela um olhar questionador.

Judy prendeu a respiração por um segundo antes de responder:

— Quero conversar com você sobre um assunto. Um assunto importante. E gostaria que não me interrompesse — Sentaram-se um ao lado do outro e, sem encarar a raposa nos olhos, Judy prosseguiu: — Quando você cresce numa casa com centenas de irmãos e irmãs, é difícil ter algo que possa chamar de seu. Tudo deve ser dividido... tudo sempre compartilhado com os outros — Ela deixou escapar outro suspiro e relanceou um olhar rápido para Nick, que a mirava em silêncio, os olhos bem abertos e os ouvidos atentos. — Quando me mudei para Zootopia, pela primeira vez na minha vida eu tive coisas só minhas. Eu tive a minha cama, o meu guarda-roupa, o meu banheiro. Eu gostei de ter coisas que eram só minhas... e me apeguei a elas. E daí eu... eu tive você, o meu primeiro amigo aqui na cidade. E eu me apeguei a você, Nick, e me acostumei muito a tê-lo por perto.

"Na verdade, me apeguei de tal forma que, por muito tempo, eu pensei em você como sendo... como sendo meu. Isso pode soar um pouco mesquinho e ridículo e até mesmo egoísta, mas estaria sendo hipócrita se negasse. Só que você não é meu... e eu aprendi isso quando você conheceu a Delilah. Foi um choque descobrir que eu não significava para você o mesmo que você significa para mim e... e isso me abalou um pouco. Ou muito. É, acho que me abalou muito."

— Judy — Nick a interrompeu, mas ela logo ergueu a pata num pedido silencioso para que ele se calasse.

— A sua mãe me ligou há alguns dias — Confessou, e a raposa arregalou os olhos, pois não esperava por aquilo. — Ela me perguntou sobre a Delilah e me contou sobre o casamento. Não vou mentir... fiquei triste por descobrir dessa forma... por você não ter me contado pessoalmente, mas, depois, eu entendi porque você nunca falou nada comigo. Afinal, por que é que você iria querer falar sobre isso com uma péssima amiga como eu? Eu estava agindo feito uma tonta e... e eu acabei te magoando. Mesmo sem querer, eu te magoei de novo — Fez uma pausa, fechou os olhos e inspirou e expirou devagar. Em seguida, sustentou o olhar no rosto de Nick e esboçou um sorriso trêmulo. — Mas eu quero que saiba que eu estou muito feliz por você ter encontrado a sua companheira. Era o que você queria, não é? Encontrar a sua parceira ideal... e você a encontrou! — Uma lágrima escorreu pela bochecha peluda de Judy, e ela a secou rapidamente, levando a pata ao rosto. — Desculpa! Nós coelhos... sempre tão emotivos...

— Judy, eu...

— Eu estou mesmo muito, muito feliz por você! — Ela não o deixou falar. — Você é um mamífero maravilho e merece alguém que te faça feliz. E eu espero, Nick, espero que ela seja tudo o que você sempre sonhou... ...e que te ame assim como eu te amo — Percebendo o deslize que cometera, Judy se apavorou, ficando de pé num pulo e abanando as patinhas freneticamente. — Eu não vou mais te incomodar. Juro que não vou. E me desculpe... Isso não vai se repetir. Nunca mais.

Foi o que ela disse e, então, afastou-se o mais rápido possível e perdeu-se pelo corredor comprido do hospital, deixando Nick sozinho no banco da recepção, o olhar perdido, a boca entreaberta e o coração batendo tão forte que fazia seu corpo inteiro tremer.

 _~Zootopia~_

As palavras – totalmente inesperadas – de Judy deixaram Nick bastante pensativo e desorientado, tanto que a raposa precisou de um bom tempo para ser capaz de se recuperar do que ouvira. Quando deixou o hospital, não conseguiu ir direto para casa e ficou andando ao léu pela cidade, refletindo sobre a coelha e a confissão que ela fizera. Foi apenas horas depois que retornou a sua casa, deparando-se de imediato com Delilah sentada na calçada.

A raposa parecia furiosa e ficou ainda mais furiosa ao ver o namorado chegar.

— Me deixou plantada feito uma idiota naquele restaurante, Nick! Onde você estava esse tempo todo? E por que não atende o telefone?

Ele abriu a boca para respondê-la, mas nenhuma palavra ganhou vazão pelos seus lábios e nenhum som escapou de sua garganta. Colocou a pata no bolso da calça e, não encontrando o celular, lembrou que, na sua pressa em chegar ao hospital, acabara esquecendo o aparelho em casa.

— E o que foi que aconteceu com você? — Ela continuou, a fúria presente em suas palavras e gestos. — Está péssimo!

Ela falou mais coisas. E falou e falou e falou sem parar. Nick, entretanto, não conseguiu prestar atenção em nada, pois sua mente ainda estava centrada em Judy.

Judy, com seus olhos violetas que eram grandes e tristes, com suas orelhas compridas que, ultimamente, andavam sempre caídas, com seu pelo cinzento e macio, com suas patas pequenas. Judy, que o surpreendera com a confissão mais assustadora e marcante da sua vida.

Judy... ...que o amava.

— Nick? Nick! Está prestando atenção?

Ele ergueu a cabeça e sustentou o olhar em Delilah.

Mesmo nervosa, ela continuava linda, os olhos amendoados brilhando e o belo pelo sedoso um tanto quanto eriçado, dando-lhe um aspecto sensual e perigosamente atraente. E, depois que a raiva por ter sido deixada plantada no restaurante passasse, Nick sabia que ela continuaria a ser a mesma raposa divertida, esperta e maravilhosa que ele conhecera. Mas isso não seria mais suficiente, ele acabou por descobrir e compreender. Porque, de repente, percebeu que sua mãe estava coberta de razão e que ele, Nicholas Wilde, em sua pressa para conquistar uma vida que considerava ser perfeita, se tornara cego e surdo para o que realmente importava. E se esquecera do essencial.

Sim, ele admirava Delilah, a estimava e a apreciava muito, porque ela era uma raposa formidável e que merecia ser admirada, estimada e apreciada por todos.

O único problema é que ele não a amava.

— Delilah — Murmurou, a voz rouca e séria, e a outra raposa se calou no mesmo instante. — Acho que nós precisamos conversar.

 _~Zootopia~_

Aquela não foi uma conversa agradável – claro, confessar a sua namorada raposa que você não a amava e que seria melhor dar o relacionamento por terminado porque, na verdade, estava apaixonado por uma coelha é algo que jamais seria tido como agradável –, e Delilah, depois de xingar Nick de todos os nomes mais esdrúxulos possíveis e deixar bem claro que nunca mais queria ver nem a sombra da raposa, sumiu pela rua, batendo as patas no chão e resmungando sobre machos insensíveis e aproveitadores.

Nick se sentiu meio triste a princípio, mas não tardou a se recuperar.

Assim como não tardou a entrar no carro mais uma vez e seguir até a casa de Judy.

Parou de frente para o portão do prédio velho onde a coelha morava e não hesitou em apertar o interfone, sua pulsação mais acelerada do que o normal enquanto aguardava por uma resposta.

— Oi? Quem está aí? — A voz de Judy, mesmo quebrada pelo chiado do interfone velho, fez Nick sorrir.

— Pode abrir pra mim, Cenourinha?

Houve silêncio após a sua fala, um silêncio que perdurou por bastante tempo, e Nick, apreensivo, chegou até a pensar que ela não o receberia. Quando estava prestes a desistir e voltar para o carro, o portão se abriu. A raposa entrou no prédio e subiu as escadas com tamanha rapidez que chegou em questão de segundos ao apartamento de Judy.

— O que houve? O que está fazendo aqui? — Perguntou ela ao abrir a porta, o corpo pequeno coberto por um blusão largo demais e que lhe alcançava os joelhos. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Eu e Delilah terminamos.

Judy arregalou os olhos na hora.

— Se foi pelo que eu disse, Nick, por favor, não...

— Em parte, foi sim — Ele a interrompeu, e Judy prendeu a respiração. — Nós raposas geralmente somos animais espertos. Geralmente... mas não sempre.

— Nick...

— E eu não fui nada esperto dessa vez — Ele sorriu um sorriso meio de canto, um pouco atrevido, um pouco aliviado e um pouco receoso. — Estava tão empenhado em encontrar a raposa perfeita pra mim quando, na verdade, já tinha encontrado o mamífero perfeito há muito tempo. Só não tinha percebido ainda que a companheira que eu tanto queria estava bem debaixo do meu focinho esse tempo todo. Acho que você está certa quando diz que sou uma raposa boba.

— Espero que tenha gravado isso naquela sua caneta, coelha! — Ouviram um dos vizinhos escandalosos gritar e cobriram o focinho com as patas abafarem os risos.

— É isso aí! — Gritou o outro vizinho. — Agora, se beijem!

Raposa e coelha riram alto dessa vez, e Judy, sem perder tempo, puxou Nick pela pata para dentro do apartamento.

— Vai seguir o conselho do seu vizinho, Cenourinha? — Perguntou a raposa, languidamente, e Judy revirou os olhos.

— Negativo. Vou te fazer sofrer um pouquinho por ser uma raposa boba — Respondeu ela. — Mas vou pegar a minha caneta-gravador... ...e faço questão de que repita tudo o que disse desde que chegou aqui. Quero ter cada letrinha gravada, Nick. Para sempre.


	2. Epílogo

*Epílogo*

 _Alguns meses depois..._

— Que lugar é esse onde você está me levando?

Nick relanceou um olhar rápido para a coelha sentada no banco do carona, mas logo tornou a se concentrar na estrada. Esboçou um sorriso de canto ao respondê-la:

— Um bar que pertence a um antigo amigo da família — Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas ao avistar uma vaga e, sem perder tempo, manobrou o carro para estacioná-lo. — Antes dos meus pais se mudarem para o centro da cidade, eles moravam aqui, nas redondezas da Praça Saara. E foi aqui onde cresci e morei até os meus nove... dez anos, por aí.

Os dois deixaram o carro após um par de minutos e seguiram caminhando pela calçada iluminada pelos poucos postes na rua. Passaram por algumas lojas de bugigangas que já estavam fechadas por causa do horário tardio, por um minimercado e pararam na frente de um bar de aparência bem simples.

— Não vá esperando nada muito chique, tá bom, Cenourinha? — Pediu Nick. Judy, ao seu lado, revirou os olhos e deu uma cotovelada de levinho no braço do predador.

— Você sabe que não ligo pra isso.

Nick deu ombros e, com uma voz jocosa, provocou a parceira:

— Ahhh... será mesmo? Tinha a impressão de que vocês, mamíferos da roça, adoravam coisas finas.

Ela deu uma outra cotovelada nele, muito mais forte do que a anterior e que fez a raposa soltar uma exclamação de dor.

— Tô brincando, Cenourinha! Não precisa partir para a agressão física — Ele massageou o braço dolorido e fez um biquinho, que foi prontamente ignorado pela coelha.

— E então? Vamos entrar ou não? — Perguntou ela, e Nick logo anuiu e abriu a porta, fazendo um gesto floreado ao oferecer passagem a Judy. — Milady, por favor.

Ela riu baixinho, cobrindo o focinho com a pata, e agradeceu com um meneio de cabeça, passando por Nick com um rebolado um pouquinho só exagerado dos quadris e entrando no estabelecimento.

O interior do bar era tão simples quanto a fachada, porém era aconchegante e tinha uma atmosfera gostosa de acolhimento. Não era muito espaçoso, com apenas seis mesas espalhadas pelo salão – das quais três estavam ocupadas por casais e uma por um grupo de mamíferos de variadas espécies – e alguns banquinhos ao redor do balcão principal do bar.

Nick guiou Judy até o balcão e abriu um sorriso largo ao avistar quem estava procurando.

— Velho Chuckles! — Exclamou, e a velha hiena atrás do balcão o respondeu com um sorriso ainda maior.

— Achei que nunca fosse aparecer, oficial Wilde — Falou com um misto de repreensão e alegria. — Tem um bom tempo que está me devendo uma visita.

— Eu sei, eu sei. Mas, como diz o ditado, antes tarde do que nunca.

Ele riram um pouco e Nick apresentou Judy logo em seguida. Os três conversaram bastante e, em meio a petiscos e algumas canecas de chope, trocaram histórias e várias risadas. A hiena fez questão de saber como os dois tinham se conhecido, o que levou Nick e Judy a narrarem tudo o que se passara durante o caso das uivantes, desde a mudança de Judy para Zootopia e o encontro um tanto quanto conturbado entre a raposa vigarista e a policial até a farsa que tramaram contra a ex-prefeita Bellwether. Depois, Judy perguntou a Chuckles se ele não tinha nenhuma história interessante sobre a infância de Nick. Para deleite da coelhinha e desespero da raposa, a resposta foi sim.

Chuckles tinha várias histórias interessantes e bem engraçadas, a julgar pelas gargalhadas que Judy, vez ou outra, deixava escapar.

— Dá próxima vez que formos na Tocas, vou pedir aos seus pais para me contarem de novo sobre aquela vez que você foi tentar entrar para a equipe de torcida da sua escola.

— Nick! — As bochechas dela ficaram vermelhinhas sob o pelo cinzento. — Isso é golpe baixo! Eu morro de vergonha dessa história. Na verdade, morro de vergonha de tudo relacionado a minha adolescência.

— Não posso fazer nada, Hopps. Foi você quem começou.

— Sua raposa esperta... — Murmurou ela, lançando a ele um olhar que era provocante e terno ao mesmo tempo. Bebericou mais um pouco de chope e, após um tempinho, levantou do banco, dizendo que precisava ir ao banheiro.

Quando os dois predadores ficaram a sós, a hiena não tardou a indagar, seus olhos cravados no trajeto feito pela coelha:

— Estou curioso, Nicholas. Quando você disse que ela era sua parceira... quis dizer que era apenas parceira na polícia ou ...?

Nick apoiou o cotovelo no balcão, sua postura relaxada e seus olhos verdes também fitando o mesmo que a o hiena.

— Acho que é seguro dizer que estamos namorando.

Chuckles sorriu, contente com a resposta.

— E também seria seguro dizer que é ela? A futura senhora Wilde?

O pelo vermelho da raposa escondeu um pouco suas bochechas ruborizadas, e um sorriso tímido tomou conta do seu focinho comprido.

— Nós estamos levando as coisas bem devagar, Chuckles. Ainda estamos no início da nossa carreira na polícia e tentando, aos poucos, nos acostumar com a vida a dois e com as diferenças entre as nossas espécies. Mas acho que é seguro dizer que... ...que sim — Confessou ele, a voz suave, carinhosa e cheia de certeza — Não imagino ninguém melhor do que Judy para ocupar essa vaga.

Chuckles anuiu e abriu a boca para falar algo, no entanto, se calou ao ver Judy retornando.

— Sobre o que estavam conversando? — Indagou a coelha assim que se sentou.

Os dois predadores se encararam em silêncio por um tempo, e Nick, sendo a raposa astuta que era, não demorou a inventar alguma coisa, sua expressão ligeiramente maliciosa:

— Nada de mais, Cenourinha. Só comentando como você fica adoravelmente brava quando te chamo de fofa.

— NICK!

~Fim~


End file.
